THE LIFE AND LUV OF MILO HEATER!
by voldyismaluva123
Summary: MILO HEATER IS A YUNG MUDBLOOD BOY STARTIN AT HOGWARTS WHO BECUMZ FRENDS WITH ALBUS AND ROSE AND MAKES ENEMIES WOTH SCORPIUS HE HEARS VOICES AND PPL WANA KIL HIM! A VERY ORIGNAL SORTY LINE AND PLOT 2 ALL U H8RS: CAPS L0CK IS CRU1SE CONTR0L 4 C00L!
1. Chapter 1: ME IS MUDBLOOD

-  
CHAPTER 1: ME IS MUDBLOOD

IT WAS THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBAH AND I WAS ON THE TRAIN TO HOGWOTRS I WOZ NERVOZ AND I DIDNT KNOW WOT TO ESXCPET WEN I GOT THERE MY PARENTS ARE MUGGLES AND IM A MUDBLOOD OR SO THATS WOT THIS BOY CALLED SCORPIUS CALLED ME O HAI IM MILO HEATER IM 11 YEARS OLD AND I JUST GOT MUH LETTER FROM HOGWARTS SO AS I WAS SAYIN I WAS WALKIN DOWN THE TRAIN CARRIAGE ALL BY MUHSELF I DIDNT KNO ANYONE AROUND ME AND I WONDERED WOT I WAS GONNA DO COS I HAD NO FRIENDS THIS WOZ BAD I FORT I GOT TO THE END OF THE CARRIAGE SHIT I THOUGHT WTF AM I GONNA DO I PEERED INTO THE COMPARTEMENT NEXT TO ME AND NO1 WAS IN THERE ZOMG YES!! I THOUHGT SO I WALKED IN2 THE CARRAIGE AND SAT DOWN I GOT OUT MUH IPOD AND STARTED LISTENING TO THE LION KING SOUNDTRAK "DEY CAN HAV DA WORLD!! WELL CRE8 OUR OWNNN!!" I STARTED SIGING WITHOUT NOTICING "I MAT NOT B BRAVE OR STUNG OR SMART BUT SUMWERE IN MUH SECRET HART I KNO LUV WILL FIND A WAIIIII"  
I OPEND MUH EYES (YUH I CLOESD THEM COS I WAS SINGING AND I DIDNT NOTICE GOSH)  
AND TWO PEOPLE LOOKED DOWN AT ME OBVIOUSLY HOLDING IN SUM LULZ I PULLED OUT MY HEADPHONEZ VERY EMBARRASED AND LOOKED UP AT THE TWO PEOPLE STARING AT ME ONE WAS A BOY AND ONE WAS A GIRL THEY BOTH LOOOKED ABOUT MY AGE THE BOY HAD BLACK HAIR AND GREEN EYES AND THE GIRL A DARK REDDISH COLOUR HAIR (LOL RANGA) AND GREY EYES THEY BOY WAS OBVIOUSLY TALLER THAN THE GIRL ALTHOUGH I DONT THINK HE WOULD HAV BEEN QUITE MY HEIGHT "UM R WE INTERUPPTING YOU?" THE GIRL ASKED POLITELY THE BOY WAS UNABLE TO SPEAK HE WAS SILENTLY LOLING "NA UR NOT SORRY I DIDNT RELIZE I WAS SINGING" I SED SHAMEFULY "OHK COOL CAN WE JOIN U EVERYWHERE ELSE IS FULL" SHE SAID "ROSE COME ON WE CAN FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE ITS FINE..." THE BOY SAID TO HER STILL GRINNING "ALBUS EVERYWHERE ELSE IS FULL!" SHE SED QUITELY "I DONT MIND HONESLTY, YOU CAN SIT IN HERE.. I WONT BOTHER YOU OR ANYTHING." I SAID STILL EMBARRASED ABOUT MUH SINGING THEY OBVIOUSLY THOGUHT I WAS A DOWN "K WOTEVZ" THE BOY CALLED ALBUS SED AND SAT DOWN ACROSS FROM ME, THE GIRL CALLED ROSE SAT BESIDE HIM "WHATS YOUR NAME?" THE GIRL ASKED ME "ER MILO WHATS YOURS?" I SED "IM ROSE, ROSE WEASLEY AND THIS IS ALBUS" SHE SAID AND GUESTERD TO HER FRIEND "ALBUS POTTER, MY FATHER IS HARRY POTTER YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OF HIM!" HE SOUNDER RATHER PLEASED WITH HIMSELF "UMM NA" I SED "WOT!! U HAVENT HERD OF HIM" THE BOY WAS OUTRAGED "YEAH I RLY HAVNT"  
"ALBUS HE MUST BE A MUGGLE-BORN DIDNT YOU SEE THAT THING HE HAD IN HIS EAR THAT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF THOSE MUGGLE CONTRAPTIONS"  
ROSE SAID "YEAH YEHA IM A MUDBLOOD" I SED " :O :O :o WHY WOULD U CALL YOUR SELF THAT ZOMFG!!" ROSE SAID SHE LOOKED LIEK I HAD SED CUNT OR SUMFIN "DATS JUST WOT THAT SCORPIUS BOY CALLED ME, HES NOT THE HAPPIEST OF PEOPLE IS HE?" I SAID "SCORPIUS AS IN SCORPIUS MALOFY!!" ALBUS ASKED "PROBS I DUNNO LIKE EMOFAG HAIR SLICKED BACK ERM LOOK KINDA GOFF!" I REPLIED "YUH I NO THE ONE HES A CUNT HIS DADS A CUNT 2 MUH DAD KNEW HIM WEN HE WOZ IN SCHOOL HE WAS GHEY THEN TOO!" ALBUS SED LOLING AT HIMSELF "O RLY" "YA RLY" "K" THE CONVERSTAION STOPPED HERE FOR A MIN I LOOKED IN THE WINDOW AND I COULD SEE MY OWN REFLECTION I WAS WHITE AND I HAD BROWN HAIR MY MUM SED I WAS HOT ACTUALLY EVERYONE THINKS IM HOT "MILO?" ALBUS SAID "YEAH" "WOT HOUSE ARE U HOPEING TO GET INTO?" HOUSE WTF IS A HOUSE "LOL WUT?" "U KNO HOUSES HUFFLPUF RAVENCLAW SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFENDUR"  
"ALBUS DONT BE SILLY HES A MUGGLE BORN HE DOESNT KNO WOT THAT MEANS" ROSE SAID NICELY THYE EXPLAINED TO ME ABOUT THE HOUSES AND SUCH AND ALL THE GOINGING ON OF HOGWARTS THEY HAD JUST ABOUT FINISHED WEN THE GOFF BOY KNOCKED ON THE DOOR "POTTER OPEN UP" HE DEMANDED. ROSE REACHED OVER AND OPENED THE DOOR "I HAD TO COME DOWN HERE SEE, SOMEONE SMELT A FOUL SMELL COMING FROM THIS END OF THE CARRAIGE NOW IVE FOUND THE SOURCE" SCORPIUS MAFLY SNEERED "O YEAH WOTS THAT??" ALBUS SED DEFENSEIVELY "MUDBLOOD!!11!!" MALFOY LOLED ALBUS WHIPPED OUT HIS WAND AND POINTED IT AT MALFOY "GTFO OR DIE!" ALBUS YELLED "CALM TEH FACE POTTER UR DADS NOT HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD NOW!!"MAYFOY SED CALMLY AND HIS TWO FRIENDS CONTINUED TO LOL "YEAH POTTER WHERES DADDY NOW!1" SAID THE FATTER OF MALFOYS TWO FRIENDS "GET OUT MALFOY IM WARNING YOU" SAID ROSE STANDING UP "WOT U GUNA DO FIRECROTCH!" SAID MALFOUYS OTHER PIMPLE FACE FRIEND DIS MADE ME ANGEY ROSE WAS NICE AND HE WAS BEIN A PRICK SUMFIN HAPPEND AND THERE WOZ ALL THIS RED LIGHT AND WOOOOOOOOSH!  
THEY FELL BACK AND HIT THERE HED "WOW MILO THAT WOZ AMAZING!!" ALBUS SED ENFUSIASTICLY "THX" "MILO HOWD U DO THAT?!" ROSE SAID "I DUNNO I WAS JUST ANG AT THEM COS THEY WERE BEIN MEEN TO U AND THEN BAM THEY FELL BACK!" I SED "OMG THATS SO GOOD YOUR GONNA B A RLY GOOD WIZRD" ROSE SED MALFOY AND HIS FRENDS STARTED TO GET UP "YOULL PAY FOR DIS MUDBLUD!!" HE THRETED ME AND THEN RAN AWAY "ZOMG WERE ALMOST THERE WE BETS GET CHANGED NOW BRB" ROSE SED LEAVING ME AND ALBUS IN THE CARRAIGE ALONE "THAT WAS RLY AMAZING WOT U DID BEFORE" HE SED "YEAH I BET YOUVE DONE SOMETHING LEIK THAT BEFORE THO RIGHT?" I SED "NA NOT LIKE THAT THAT WAS SO GOOD DID U C MALFOYS FACE?? THAT WAS SO GOOD IT KINDA MAKES UP FOR YOU SINGING SUM LUV SONG WEN I WALKIED IN LULZ"  
"HAHA COOL WOT DID ROSE MEEN BY GET CHANGED WERE ALMOST THERE"  
"YOUR NOT VERY BRIGHT ARE YOU WE GOTTA GET IN2 OUR ROBEZ"


	2. Chapter 2: DA SORTIN

CHAPTER 2: DA SORTIN

SO WE GOT OFF THE TRAIN AND I SAW SUM GIANT PEDO CALLED HAGRID HE CALLED OVER ALBUS AND ROSE AND I FOLLOWED "HOWR' YA AL' ROSE WHOS DIS CUNT??" HE SED LOOKIN ME "THIS IS MILO, MILO HEATER... HES UM A MUGGLE BORN YOU WOULNDT KNO HIM." ALBUS SED "WELL HEY DERE AREN' U VERY ATTRACTIVE... I MEAN U LOOK LIKE UD MAKE A GOOD WIZAR'" HE SED PEDOY "YEAH HES RLY GOOD HE ALREADY MANAGED TO KNOCK OVA SCORPIUS MALFOY" ALBUS SED GETTING EXICTED AGEN "GOOD ON YA' SON HARRYD' BE PROUD!" HAGRID SED "HARRY?" I SED CONFUESD "THATS MUH DAD REMEMEBR HARRY POTTER!!" ALBUS SED ANNOYED DAT I DIDNT KNO ABOUT HIS DAD "YOUR FATHER IS NOTHING MOAR THAN AN ATTENTION WHORE!" SED SCORPIUS MALFOY COMING OUT OF NO WHERE "WOT U SAY U LIL' CUNT!! :q:" HAGRID YELLED AT MALFOY "O FUCK G2G BYE" MAYFLOY SED SCARED AND RAN OFF "I COULD GO AVADA KEAVRA ON HIS ASS RIGH' ABOU' NOW!! TORKIN SHIT 'BOUT HARRY POTTER!!" HAGRID SED ANGEYLY "K WOTEVZ LETS GET ON A BOAT ALREDY I WANNA GET INSIDE IM FREEZIN MUH LOLI TITS OFF HERE!" ROSE SED AND WE HOPPED IN THE CLOSEST BOAT I CBFD PADDLEING THE BOAT SO I LET ALBUS AND ROSE DO IT EVENTUALLY WE GOT TO HOGWARTS AND WAITED ON THE STAIRCASE ABOTU TO GO INTO THE HALL FOR THE SORTING WEN SUM OLD BITCH CAME OUT AND WOZ ALL LYK 1ST YRS!! BLAH BLAH BLAH WE WENT IN THE HALL AND WAITED TO BE SORTED BY SOME HAT.  
THE OLD BITCH CALLED PPL TO THE HAT TO BE SORTED "BOOK, FRAN ... RAVENCLAW"  
"WIGGLY, TOT ... HUFFLEPUFF"  
"LIME, MATTHEW ... SLYTHERIN"  
"POTTER, ALBUS.. OH YES THE OTHER POTTER BOY, I THINK WE'LL HAV TO SAY...GRYFFINDOR"  
"FENCER, TIMOTHY ...SLYTHERIN"  
"WEASLEY, ROSE .. ANOTHER WEASLEY EH AHAHAHA LOL SLYTHERIN!! NA JKS GRYFFINDOR"  
"SWAN, BELLA ... SPARKLYPOO!  
"COSY, JIM ...RAVENCLAW"  
"MALFOY, SCORPIUS ...SLYTHERIN!  
"HEATER, MILO" THIS WOZ ME I WALKED UP THER AND SAT IN THE CHAIR.  
FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I THOGUHT NOT SLYTHERIN NOT SLYTHERIN "NOT SLYTEHIN EY??" SED THE HAT "SLYTHERIN CUD DO GR8 FINGS 4 U-" NOT SLYTHERIN NOT SLYTHERIN "-NO BETA B...GRYFFINDORR"  
ZOMG I FORT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NOT RLY COS I DIDNT EVEN KNO THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DEM ALL UT WOTEVZ I WALKED UP TO THE TABLE AND SAT ALBUS AND ROSE WERE THERE AND THEY CAME AND SAT WITH ME "ZOMG HOWZ IT FEEL UR IN GRYFINDOR!!" ALBUS SED AND HE PATTED ME ON THE BACK "GR8 I SPOESE WOTS SO GR8 ABOUT GRYYFINNDOR THO" I ASKED "OMG WOTS SO GR8 ABOT GRYFFINDOR ?! ARE U ON CRACK!" HE SED "DID THIS BOY JUST ASK WOT WAS SO GR8 ABOUT GRYFFINDOR?" SED AN UNFAMILIAR VOICE AN OLDER BOY "YEAH JAMES TELL HIM WOTS SO GOOD ABOUT GRYFFINDOR!" ALBUS SED THIS JAMES CHARACTER HAD THE SAME BLACK HAIR AS ALBUS DID AND HIS FACE LOOKED SIMILAR TOO EXCEPT THIS BOY WAS MUCH MOAR STOCKY AND A BIT TALLER ASWELL "GRYFFINDOR IS THE HOUSE OF ALL THE GR8 WIZ OF ALL TYM LIKE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, RAEPER OF GOBLINS, DUMBLEDOAR THE GAY OLD MAN WHO HAD AN AFFIAR WITH SUM EVIL BULGARIAN MAN WHORE AND MY DAD, HARRY POTTER!  
HERO OF TEH WORLD!!" THE BOY CALLED JAMES YELLED SO THE WHOLE HALL COULD HEAR "K COOL WHO ARE YOU THO??" I ASKED "ME? IM JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOULL FIND MOST PEOPLE AROUND HEER ALREADY KNOW ME" HE SED AND WINKED AT ME AND STRUTTED OFF "LOL YOUR BROTHERS GHEY!" I SED TO ALBUS "HE SURE LIKE HIMSLEF DOESNT HE"  
-I CBFD LISTENDING TO ANYMOAR DINNER TALK SO THE TIME PASSED QUICKLY AND I WAS UP IN THE COMMON ROOM-

"WOT DO U HAVE TOMOROW ALBUS" I SED "OMG LIKE UMM POTIONS AND LIKE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS AND UM LIKE ZOMG FLYING"  
-ANYWAY TURNS OUT THAT FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK I LIKE WAS SO GOOD AT EVERYHTING AND IM LIEK QUIDDICH CAPTAIN ALSO AND LIKE IROKZ!!-

SO WE WERE WALKING BACK FROM DETENTION COS ME AND ALBUS WERE DOIN DRUGS IN THE MIDDLE OF CHARMS(LOL)  
AND THEN SO WE WAS WALKIN DOWN THE EMPTY CORRIDOR AND WE HERD VOICEZ OMG WOT IS DIS "WE CANUT WAYT NE LONGAH WE MUST DO IT TONITE!!" SED AN EVIL MANS VOICE "BUT WE CANT THEREZ TO MANY PPLZ!!" SED AN EVIL WOMANZ "OMG ALBUS CAN U HEAR DAT??" I SED "NO WOT IS IT MILO I CANT HER NOTH" ALBUS SED "WEL I CAN HEAR VOICES DERE PLANNING SOMETHING :O:O:OO:O:O" I SED "SUMFIN NORTY!" ALBUS ASKED AND WINKED AT ME "IM NOT 2 SHURE TBH THEY HAVENT SED MUCH" I SED "K WELL I GESS WELL JUST HAV TO DO IT TWRW SUM TYM YEAH?" THE MANS VOICE SED AGEN AND THE VOICES STOPPED ALBUS AND I WALKED BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM STOPIIN ON TEH WAY TO DRAW ON THE WALLS COS THATS WOT HARDCORE PPL DO OBVIOUSLY!  
AS I GOT INTO BED AND TRYD TO GO SLEEP I HERD THE VOICE AGEN \  
"WHO IS THIS BOY HE LOOKS PERFECT FOR OUR PLAN!!" THE MAN ASKED THE WOMAN "MILO HEATER" DUM DUM DUM!! 


	3. Chapter 3: DA FECES OF DETH

"ABLUS!!" I YELLED JUMPIN OUT OF MUH BED AND ONTO HIS YANKING HI SHEETS OFF HIM "WOT CUNT :o" ABLUS SED SUPRISED COS WE WOZ PLAYIN WIF HIMSELF "THEYR GUNNA CUM FOR ME!! THE VOICEZ FUK LETS TEL DUMBELDORE!!" I SED "DUMBLEDOREZ DED U DUMBFUCK GTFO IM TRYIN TO HAV SUM PRIVASY!!" ALBUS SED AND KICKED ME OFF DA BED I COODNT SLEEP AT ALL I WOZ JUST TRYIN TO FINK ABOUT WHO WOZ CMIN TO GET ME THE TYME WENT BY

1 IN THE MORN

2 IN THE MORN

4 IN THE MORN

5 IN THE MORN

6 IN THE MORN

- ANYWAY WOTEVZ ALL DIS SHIT HAPPEND IN THE DAY LIKE AND DEN IT WOZ 10 AT NIGHT AGEN AND I WAS IN THE FORBIDDED FORST ALL BY MUHSELF-

"HERE HE IZ I NEW HE WULD BE HERE WOT DID I SAY!!1!!1" SED DA GIRL I BEEN HERIN " U ALWAIZ LY THO!!" SED THE GUYS VOICE AND DEY BOTH JUMPPD OUT AT ME "WHO DA FUK R U 2!!" I SED TRYIN TO SOUND BRAVE BUT RELI I JUST SHAT "WEL MY NAME IS BELLA SWAN!! AND I AM TEH MOST POWERFUL WIZ OF AL TYM!!" SED THE MAN "LOL NICE NAME (y)(Y)(Y(Y)(Y)9y(Y)9y)" I SED LOLING "FUCK UP CUNT!! ITS A PRITY NAME!!" HE SED GETTIN ANGEY "SHUSH BELLA I AM MEL AND IM DA MOST HARDCRE OF ALL THE WITCHEZ & WE ARE HERE COS WE RECKZ YOUD BE GOOD IN OUT CREW"  
TH GIRL SED SHE HAD THE WORST HAIR I EVAR SEEN AND WAS RLY UGLY SHE ALSO HAD FAKE FLESHIES THAT WERE HANING OFF HER EARS "NA ILL B K FANKS! ANYWAIZ G2G BYEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" I SED TURNING AWAY BUT THEY WOZ ALREADY IN FRONT OF ME "WTF HOWD U GET HTERE!!" I SED "WE ARE FAST" DEY SED "IF U NOT GUNA CUM WIF US WE GOTZ TA KILL U!!1!" THEY SED "NO FANKS" I SED TRYIN TO RUN BUT THEY CATCHED UP AGEN IF IT WOZ GUNA COME DOWN TO A BATTLE THEN I WAS REDY!!

EVIL WIZ BELLA SWAN& MEL WONA BATTLE  
EVIL WIZ BELLA SWAN& MEL SEND OUT .  
THERE WONDZ

GO MUDKIPZ!

MUDKIPZ USED AVADA KEDARVA.  
MUDKPIZ ATRACKED MISSED

(FUK I FORT IF DAT HIT DEN I WOULD WIN)  
EVIL WIZ BELLA SWAN& MEL USED FUUFORTEDI!  
(THAT GIVEZ U HERPIEZ)  
Its Super Effective!  
OMG FUCK MUDKIPZ USED FLY!!

FEWWWW!! I WOZ SAVED!! 


End file.
